Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare: Lawn at War 2
Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare: Lawn at War 2 is a game released by PopCap and EA in 2017 for the PlayStation 4. You are free to add (sensible) content to this page. Controls *X Button: Jump *Circle Button: Grow plants, spawn zombies, build devices, work machinery, etc. *Square Button: Reload *Triangle Button: Special Ability No.1 *R1 Button: Special Ability No.2 *L1 Button: Special Ability No.3 *L2 Button: Aim *R2 Button: Primary Weapon *Left Analogue Stick: Move *Right Analogue Stick: Turn *D-Pad: Use equipped items *L3 or R3 Button: Perform a Gesture *Start Button: Pause *Select Button: View Players Character Classes Returning New Variants Below are the status ailments some variants can cause with their attacks... *Burn: Deals 4 (5 with upgrade) damage a second for 3 seconds. *Chill: Slows movement for 3 seconds. If you consecutively get hit by ice-based attacks while chilled, you will eventually be temporarily frozen. *Charge: Deals 2 damage to any allies you come across while charged. Lasts for 2.5 (3.5 with upgrade) seconds. *Poison: Deals 2 damage a second for 3 seconds. While playing as a poison-based character, your toxic proximity will poison enemies you come close to. *Confuse: Messes up the victim's movement for 2.5 seconds. These tables are assuming each variant has all available upgrades. Peashooter Sunflower Chomper Chompers can either use a Spray or a Chomp. Chomps allow Chompers to perform Melee attacks which deal 25 damage each. If you chomp a zombie from behind, you'll swallow them whole. Sprays allow them to spray liquids which hit 4 times a second - after spraying for a set period of time, the Chomper must cool down before spraying again. Cactus Citron As a side note, all Citron variants except Iron Citron can charge their weapon, with fully charged shots using up four ammo. Rose Corn Foot Soldier Scientist All-Star As a side note, every All-Star has infinite ammo and an automatic weapon. Engineer Superhero All Superheroes have two attacks - a Melee combo, which can be used when not zooming in, and a ranged attack, which can be used when zooming in. All ranged attacks are fully automatic and must cool down after being used continuously for 5 seconds. Pirate All Pirates can alternate between two weapons - a close-range shotgun when you're not zooming in, and a long-range rifle when you are zooming in. Wall-Nut As a side note, every Wall-Nut has infinite ammo and an automatic weapon. Assault-Shroom Knight The Knight Zombie's fast-hitting Melee slash deals random damaged within a set range. When zoomed in, the Knight can perform a jab, which is very similar to his slash. Future Zombie Upgrades Below are the upgrades available in the game... *Speed: Boosts movement speed. *Zoom: Boosts attack range. *Reload: Reduces the amount of time it takes to reload. *Ammo: Provides a little extra ammo. *Regen: This upgrade increases the speed of health regeneration. *Damage: This upgrade increases the damage dealt by your primary weapon. *Burn: This upgrade increases the damage caused by a fire-based attack's burn effect. *Chill: This upgrade increases the speed at which you can freeze an enemy as an ice-based character. *Charge: This upgrade increases the duration of the charge effect from electricity-based attacks. *Poison: This upgrade increases the range of a poison-based character's toxic proximity. *Swallow: Reduces the amount of time a Chomper with a Chomp attack needs to swallow his victim. *Cooldown: Reduces the amount of time a Chomper with a Spray attack, an All-Star or a similar character needs to cool down after consecutive shooting. Each character variant has six Ranks - Basic, Specialist, Advanced, Elite, Super Elite and Master. Each variant gets one new Upgrade for each of these ranks. Abilities Boss Mode Boss Mode allows you to play as Crazy Dave or Dr. Zomboss, providing support from above in a flying RV/Zomboss Blimp. Using the PlayStation 4 Eye (or the controller), the player must collect the Sun which appears on the screen (the better your team is doing, the more sun appears) and can deploy the following support systems... *Radar: Costs 75 Sun. Works like the Coconut Spotting Station, alerting players when a zombie comes in range of the radar. *Healing: Costs 100 Sun. Heals nearby players more efficiently than the Heal Flower/Zombie Heal Station. *Revive: Costs 250 Sun. Revives vanquished players in range. *Airstrike: Costs 250 Sun. Sends a barrage of exploding corn cobs/traffic cones down on the target spot. Both Crazy Dave and Dr. Zomboss can be defeated by the enemy team. They both have 2000 Health. Potted Plants Plants can place potted plants in pots that appear in Gardens and Graveyards, Garden Ops, Ghost Hunt and Taco Bandits. Security Robots Zombies can build security robots on spots that allow them in Gardens and Graveyards, Graveyard Ops and Ghost Hunt. Weeds Weeds can be summoned to the aid of the plants by interacting with suitable spots in Gardens and Graveyards and in Ghost Hunt. They also appear as enemies in Graveyard Ops. Spawnables Spawnables can be summoned to the aid of the zombies by interacting with suitable spots in Gardens and Graveyards, Ghost Hunt and Taco Bandits. They also appear as enemies in Garden Ops. Game Modes All game modes can be played online and offer split-screen compatibility. Category:Playstation 4 Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare